Change of Heart
by WingardiumLeviosa86
Summary: James is Head Boy. Lily is Head Girl. Suddenly James is different and Lily is very confused.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter. I have no idea how long this is going to be, or where it's going to go. I hope you like it. J.K. Rowling owns this all, besides Charlotte Davies.**

* * *

"BRRRING! BRRRING!"

"Oh shut up," I muttered drowsily. I slapped my hand on the snooze bu- my best friend Marley's hand. She was staying with us for the last week of the summer.

"No sleeping in today!" she said brightly. "Hogwarts, remember?"

Hogwarts! I shot out of bed. Marley laughed. "Well, that got you moving." I scowled at her and began brushing my crazy, wavy, red hair.

"Hey wait!" I realized. "I'm seventeen!"

"Wow, you noticed," remarked Marley dryly. "It's only been about, what, seven months?" I stuck out my tongue and untangled my hair with a spell. Luckily I had packed my trunk the night before, as I barely had time to shovel down breakfast and then off to Kings Cross!

Oh, and did I mention: I'm Head Girl! I carefully pinned the badge to my shirt as we walked towards platforms nine and ten. My parents and Petunia held on to me as I passed through the barrier because they could not themselves.

"Bye, freak," said Petunia nastily.

"Really, Tuney, haven't you moved past the insults? You've been saying that for seven years."

Petunia only glared at me and pushed her way off the platform.

"Have a good year," said my mum.

"Write us every week," said my dad.

I nodded at them. "Bye." Then Marlene and I dumped our stuff with our other best friend, Charlotte Davies, and made our way to the Prefects' carriage. The train began rolling off, and I called everyone to order. "Prefects! Welcome, I am Lily Evans, Head Girl. Now does anyone know who Head Boy is?" I was hoping for Remus Lupin, the fifth year Prefect with me. But no, he was in here as a Prefect.

The door burst open and James Potter walked in.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"Head Boy," he replied.

"Stop kidding around. I know you're not, Potter."

"I am."

"He is," said Remus.

I still couldn't believe it. Merlin, he wasn't even Prefect! But, as Head Girl, I had to set a good example and accept it for now. "All right then. Each Prefect has a fifteen minute shift on the train. The list is," I pointed, "here. That's it for now. But remember, Prefects' meeting, nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow. We'll discuss more then. Take a look at when you have train patrol, then you may leave." I stood aside and waited while everyone filed out.

Then I turned and rounded on Potter. "I don't know how you got Head Boy, but I'm telling you right now. I won't stand for any of your tricks this year. You are bloody Head Boy. You can't be not studying, and pranking everyone, and going off Marauding. And I don't know why you hate me, but we need to work together. So mature, Potter, because I have been working towards this for seven years, and I don't want it all messed up by you. Got it?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry for what I've done." I snorted. Yeah right. "And I don't hate you, either."

I raised my eyebrows. Seriously? "Like hell you don't."

"Yes I do! You don't know what you're talking about, Evans."

"I do too- No fighting," I quickly blurted. "We can't."

"Yes," agreed Potter.

"Okay," I said. "Meet me in the Heads Room after the feast." He nodded and I wandered back to Marley and Charlotte.

"Lily!" grinned Charlotte when she saw me. "How was your summer?"

"Horrible, as you very well know," I replied. When Marley looked mock offended I amended, "Except for the last week, of course."

"Petunia?" asked Charlotte.

"Same. Ignoring me and calling me a freak in every sentence when she has to talk to me."

* * *

"Mum, mum! I got Head Girl!"

"Well done, honey!"

"Mum, please pass the cheese."

"Petunia? Didn't you hear what your sister just said?"

"Yes. Pass the cheese."

"What do you say to Lily?"

"Pass the cheese, freak."

"Petunia! Congratulate Lily on getting Head Girl!"

"Way to go, freak," said Petunia sarcastically.

"Petunia!"

"Oh, freak, you did wonderfully!" Petunia said with a fake smile. "You're the biggest freak of them all now!"

* * *

Marley frowned and then questioned, "How was Potter?"

"Less of a git than usual, at least after my 'Absolutely No Rubbish' talk. How've you been, Char?"

"Well, you know I was in France. Did you know that the Eiffel Tower was actually constructed by wizards? And we saw these underground caves with a dragon observatory. I actually saw the dragons up close!" Charlotte's favorite subject was Care of Magical Creatures, and she had always wanted to see a dragon.

Then what really happened hit me. James Potter is Head Boy. I am Head Girl.

Is Dumbledore OUT OF HIS MIND?

Luckily, the compartment door slid open, distracting me. "Trolley! Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Marley and I bought a few chocolate frogs. Charlotte chose about fifty of everything, which she could because her father is the Minister of Magic, I suppose. I've met him a few times. It's hard to compare the laughing, joking dad to the serious guy on television.

Anyways, Char is a pureblood. Marley's half blood, which leaves me. A muggle born.

I was interrupted from my thoughts from the driver speaking. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Please ready yourselves." I didn't even bother reaching for my robes. I had long since just charmed them on to myself.

Quickly enough, we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. I hopped off the train. We rode up to the school in the horseless carriages, and then was the Sorting. I clapped for the new Gryffindors, but not booing for the Slytherins like the Marauders were doing. At a second glance I saw that a certain Head Boy was refraining from doing so. I smirked. So I _had_ knocked some sense into him. The feast was delicious, as usual, then up to the Heads Room for my meeting with Potter.

As I left the Great Hall, I suddenly realized, I had no idea where the bloody Heads Room was. Oh my Merlin, how do I get myself in these stupid situations.

* * *

Eventually, after wandering around the castle for a while, I ran into Professor McGonagall. I was truly glad to see her.

"Miss Evans, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the Heads Room!" I cried exasperatedly.

"Fourth floor, portrait of the green-robed wizard. The password is Nettles."

I gladly thanked her and ran down to the fourth floor. I searched for the wizard in green, and announced, "Nettles." The frame swung open, and I flopped into the room. Potter was sitting there, reading. A book. Well, looks like he actually is maturing. "Hello," I said.

"Evans," he acknowledged. I glanced around. The room had a couch, a door that presumably lead to a bathroom, and a table with two chairs. It was for the Head Boy and Girl to plan Prefect meetings, holiday decorations, point calculations, rounds schedules, and the end-of-year seventh years' dance.

"Prefect meeting tomorrow," I began. "There aren't any holidays or point deductions, and we don't need to plan the End-of-Year dance yet, so all that's left is the rounds schedule." I flicked my wand and summoned the schedule board. After we assign people, it hangs in the Prefect's meeting room. It has an anti-erasing spell on it so crafty Prefects can't change the schedule to go with their friends. It can only be changed at the end of the month.

I began tapping Prefects into September. When I got to the end I saw that there were two empty slots on September 30th. I scanned through the weeks and I hadn't left anyone out. Then I realized that I had neglected to place myself on the board. And also, the Head Boy who hadn't been a Prefect. We were stuck together in rounds, because the board could not be changed. "Oh, no."

"What?" asked Potter.

"I accidentally left us out. Now we have to have rounds together."

"Have to? Isn't it more like, get to?"

"Not with you showing off and asking me out every five seconds just to annoy me. You're just a pest."

"I'm sorry. I honestly am." He sounded like he meant it. "I swear, I'll stop asking you out. I'm not a completely bad person, Evans."

"See you in the Prefect meeting tomorrow, Potter." I breezed out.

"Evans! Wait! I'm sorry for everything I've done-"

I trooped up three stories and into the girls' dormitory. "See you in the morning, Charlotte, Marley." Then I promptly lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon, hopefully. Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thanks to the people reading this. JKR has rights and I don't.**

* * *

The next morning as I walked down to the Great Hall, I heard whispers, flashes of words. I caught "heard that", "Potter", and "can't be". I sighed. Some random new piece of gossip about Potter. Guess I was wrong about thinking he had matured.

When I stepped into the Great Hall, for a split second, everyone stopped talking. They stared at me, then hastily began chattering. I reached the Gryffindor table where a few third years were seated. "Er, do I have anything on my face?" I questioned one.

She giggled. "No," she said, "but-"

"Shh!" hissed one of her friends. "Don't tell her! It's not like she doesn't know."

"Know what?" I asked blankly.

"You and James!" said another.

"Me and Potter, what?" I was getting seriously annoyed now.

"You're dating," she replied.

I spewed out my pumpkin juice. "WHAT?"

"It's ok, it's ok. We found out from Lori Trantens."

I groaned. The biggest gossip girl in the whole school was spreading the rumor that Potter and I were going out. What a disaster. "We're not!" I said firmly. Then I sprinted back to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as I could.

I ran into Marley, who was heading down. "Have you heard-" She nodded. "So, tell me the whole story."

"Elizabeth Murray, I think, saw you and James walk out from a room behind a portrait together, and the story got passed along and someone told Lori Trantens that you were dating."

Bloody _Heads Meeting_ turns into dating? I really hate gossip.

I sighed and headed off to the Prefects Meeting. When I reached the meeting room about half the Prefects were already there, and Potter. He reached up, pecked me on the cheek, and said, "Morning, love."

"What are you-?" I screeched.

"Shh." He stroked his fingers up my back, for some reason sending shivers up my spine. I glared at him so hard my eyes burned.

But I still began, "All right, you Prefects. The rounds schedule is on the door. You patrol with your partner from 9 o'clock to 11:30. No docking points unless you have a legitimate reason and you have to document everything. It is also your responsibility to help the first years of your house. Last thing, the Prefects bathroom password is 'melon cherries'. Any questions?"

A murmur of assent rang through the room, then some fifth year Hufflepuff raised his hand. "Why are you dating Potter?" he said in a snarky voice.

I almost hexed him, really, how did I become that bad? But I simply replied, "Well, we're not. It's just Hogwarts gossip, which only about one third of is true. So since you all are Prefects, I'd expect nothing more of you than to realize that we are not. Any real questions?" No one answered, so I dismissed the meeting.

Once again I turned on Potter. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You're making everyone think that the rumors are true!"

He nodded and grinned impishly. Then he pushed his lips onto mine. Aaaaah! _Ahhhhh..._ Wait, what? My thoughts changed from _Oh, no_ to _Yes, please._ Not good at all. Then I realized that I was still kissing him. I shoved Potter off. "What are you doing!" I screamed.

His face suddenly split into a huge smile. "Evans, you didn't push me off right away. It's only a matter of time before you accept that you like me."

"No I don't. What's the matter with you, Potter." I said, but I don't think he believed me. Except there was one fact nagging me... I'm not sure I did either.

I DO NOT FANCY JAMES POTTER. I DO NOT FANCY JAMES POTTER. I DO NOT. I do not fancy him! I don't. I don't. Now how does that look when you cover up the _n't... _No! I can't!

I dashed away to the Girls Dormitory. "Help me..." I begged Charlotte and Marley.

"Well, we can't if you don't tell us!"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Oh my god!" shrieked Marley.

"What?" exclaimed Charlotte and I in unison.

"You've been _snogging!_"

"No I haven't!" I replied, but my face turned darker than my hair.

"Who?" asked Marley, ignoring my comment and sniggering at my blush.

"No one," I tried miserably to cover. "I just came back from the Prefect Meeting."

"I was _there,_" reminded Marley. "And you came back like, five minutes after me." At this I blushed darker, if possible, realizing that I must have kissed James for almost five minutes. Five minutes of bliss... NO. Five minutes of torture. Then Marley said, "And nothing happened at the meeting except, wait? James _kissed _you on the cheek at the meeting! You _snogged _James Potter after the meeting!"

"No! Well," Charlotte and Marley raised their eyebrows, "yes. I suppose."

"You _suppose _you snogged a bloke? You _suppose?_" she chortled.

"Wait, so, saying yes, Lily _did _in fact snog someone, who this someone happens to be is the one and only _James Potter, _who said Lily _claims_ to have hated for six years?" said Charlotte.

"Yes, I did!"

"You _did, _as in past tense no longer?" Charlotte replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! Er, maybe. Maybe."

Marley suddenly rushed down to the common room. Her loud voice came floating up the stairs. "Hey Potter! Lily _maybe _doesn't hate you after your snog!"

"MARLENE PRICE!" I screamed.

"What?" she said innocently, walking up the stairs.

I buried my face in my hands. "You just told practically the _whole. bloody. world. _that James and I snogged. Now everyone will think the rumors are true!"

"But they are, aren't they?"

"No! I just-"

"fancy him and kissed him and he's been asking you out since third year?"

Oh. "Yes." Oh no! I just admitted it, didn't I.

Merlin! It's the _second bloody day of school, _and I've gone from hating his guts to _fancying _the bloke? My life is a complete mess.

* * *

**Chapter three coming next week, probably. Depends on how many people read this. If more do than I'll write faster. Thanks for reading this again. This won't have very many chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I don't know where this is going. **

* * *

Today is a new day, finally. No more stupid "you're dating Potter" looks. Everyone will have forgotten and start talking about Nancy Schmitt's new shoes.

Or at least, that's what I told myself as I walked down to breakfast. Sadly, I was proven desperately wrong when today no one even bothered to hide that they were talking about me.

"They're going to Hogsmeade together, I heard!"

"Did you know that they put their rounds together on purpose?"

"I thought they got together over the summer! At least that's what Emily Sanden said."

"I never thought she'd give in. I can't believe they're going out!"

I couldn't stand every single person out of the hundreds in the Great Hall all talking about me and my imaginary relationship with that messy, dark haired hazel-eyed boy that I kind of wish existed OH NO YOU DON'T LILY. I turned around, and for the second time, I skipped my breakfast.

Back in the oh-so-wonderful common room, where at least people had the decency to not talk about it to my face. My stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry," I muttered to no one in particular. Then I plopped down in an armchair and began reading "Challenging Charms and Tricky Transfigurations".

Suddenly, that boy that I may or may not fancy quite a bit, popped up with a platter of food. And not just any food. My favorite breakfast food, buttered toast, strawberry waffles, and sunny-side-up eggs. My jaw dropped. Hogwarts never has all three on the same day. And how the bloody hell did he know?

"What the- the- How- didj- p- pffz!" I sputtered.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling winningly at me.

"How- did- you- get- that?" I choked.

James replied slyly, "Snuck into the kitchens for you, lovely darling, risking detentions from McGonagall or Snape, at six in the morning to persuade the House Elves to cook your favorite foods because I knew you'd skip breakfast." I was so shocked by this that I didn't notice, or maybe maybe maybe pretended not to notice, that he was kissing me on the mouth again.

I closed my eyes... It was a lovely sensation until I realized What the hell am I doing? "Aaaargh! Potter get off of me!" I yelled halfheartedly.

"You liked it," he taunted. "You liked it and you know you do."

Yes so I did. But was I going to tell him that? No. "I fell asleep," I lied, completely unconvincing.

"You just happened to fall asleep at that moment?"

"Er, I have, um, narcolepsy!"

"Davies! Does Lily have narcolepsy?"

"Nope!" James looked back at me triumphantly.

"Perhaps, I passed out?" I suggested weakly.

"Ooh, Evans, you passed out at the brilliant sensation of my touch."

I groaned. "Okay, you kissed me and I was awake the whole time. Ok? You win." Apparently this was all James needed for encouragement because he started snogging my face off again. "Ah!" I yelped. When he finally let me up to breathe I burst, "Help Charrggh!" as he kept going.

Charlotte walked over to us. "Lily, I'm not doing anything here. I'm helping you." She was laughing. "Why is getting snogged by the bloke you fancy, bad?"

James stopped suddenly. "You fancy me, Evans."

"No!"

"Yes," contradicted Charlotte. I scowled at her.

"Go out with me, Lily."

"No!" I shrieked regretfully.

"Too bad," said James and Charlotte at exactly the same time. They started cracking up.

"If you're going to make me," I relented, "then at least tell me when. Next July sounds go-" I made to run off, but James pulled me back.

"Now," he said.

"What? There isn't a Hogsmeade trip now."

"No," he replied. "But there's me."

* * *

"Why why why, did I EVER agree to this," I muttered as we crossed through an underground tunnel. "Why, why, why."

"You didn't," replied James cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Exactly."

"C'mon," he begged. "It's just a bit farther."

Just a bit farther turned out to be around thirty minutes longer. "James Potter. It's been half an hour."

"I know, I know, it's right..." I fully expected him to point off into the distance but he continued, "here!" James pushed open a trapdoor and clambered out to the room above. He pulled me up and I emerged into a basement, filled with sweets - Honeydukes' cellar! I spun around in amazement and whirled right into James's outstretched arms. Then he kissed me AGAIN and perhaps I did back a bit, um, no.

I stuck my lips inside my mouth, clearly showing their un-snog-ability. But did James recognize that? No. He kept on trying to get them out again with his mouth. I completely resisted but eventually he succeeded possibly with a little less resistance.

"Hey, hey!" I protested. "It's only a first date-" I gulped. Did I just say, first date? "No! I take that back!"

James was grinning from ear to ear now. "You can't take back what I heard, Lily Evans. You called this a first date. That means you're my girlfriend."

I shook my head frantically. "No it doesn't!"

"Uh huh." Then he immediately did something to prevent me from responding, most likely using his mouth and my lips.

"Nyaaa! No fai-" But he swallowed my words and kept kissing me. I pulled back. "Wait! We're still in the Honeydukes cellar, James."

"Mm," was his only response.

"James!"

"What?"

"We-" I pointed to us. "Are in Ho-ney-dukes cel-lar," I enunciated.

"So?"

"Someone could be coming down the stair-!" I broke off. As if on cue, the door slowly began creaking open. "James," I mouthed.

He stared back at me for a moment, eyes wide. Then he whispered, "Lily. Swear not to reveal this. I'm breaking a Marauder oath."

"James. What?"

"Swear it."

"Okay." I had no idea what I was doing but I said, "I swear."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a silvery cloak. He threw it over both of us quickly and held his finger to his mouth. At my inquisitive look he just whispered, "Trust me."

There was now a figure on the stairs, walking down. It was soon revealed to be the manager of the shop. "Acid Pops, Acid Pops," she murmured.

I looked at the shelves. Then I saw the Acid Pops - they were right behind us! I gently prodded James.

"Ack!" he yelped softly. Loud enough, though, that the shopkeeper heard us.

"Who's there?" She scanned the room, but seeing no one, went back to searching for Acid Pops.

James was looking at me. I silently pointed to the Acid Pops. James balked in alarm. Then we both started moving - in opposite directions. Our feet were suddenly exposed.

"Ah!" yelled the manager. "You two! Stop!"

"Run!" said James. He threw the cloak onto me completely, exposing himself. I opened the trapdoor and sprinted the entire way back to the castle. Only when I reached the one-eyed witch statue did I realize - Where was James?

* * *

**Review please, tell me if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"What happened?" asked Marley. "Lily! Why are you back?" **

"We were in the Honeydukes cellar the shopkeeper saw us' so we-" I was interrupted when Remus Lupin showed up.

"Hello, Lily. Where's James?"

"We ran and he threw the- I mean he threw himself in front of me." I covered. "I escaped but I guess he must be in big trouble in Hogsmeade. For sneaking out of school and trespassing or something in Honeydukes cellar. And- Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"James had some candy in his pocket," I realized.

"So?"

"It will look-"

"Like he stole it!" finished Remus, catching on. "This isn't good, he's already received an official warning from Dumbledore..."

"An official what?" I cried.

"Fifth year, he got too many detentions and he got a warning that if he caused too much trouble they would have to expel him. That's why he stopped with so much troublemaking in sixth year."

"Oh god, oh no, no. He's going to be expelled and arrested. Oh my god James is going to AZKABAN!" I screamed. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED TO GO!"

"Calm down, Lily," said Marley. "Seriously, you'd think you were going to marry him or something. What d'you mean, do something?" she added.

"HELP HIM!" I yelled angrily. Did they not care at all? He was going to get thrown out of school and they were just going to sit there?

"Lily!" said Remus. "He will be fine. Okay?"

"No, not okay!" I replied indignantly. "How do you know?"

"Well, I expect Sirius has talked to him-"

"Moony! Moony! I can't get through to Prongs!"

"Oh." Remus looked thoughtful and worried. "Erm, perhaps we should go help him."

"YES!" I cried exasperatedly.

"No!" shot back Remus with the same tone. "We need to plan."

I was about to reply when I thought, Wait, what the hell ARE we going to do? Oh, yes, sorry Remus.

"Yeah Lily," said Marley. "It's like you've already named your children."

"Harry," my stupid mouth said. It just popped into my head, but I knew it would me mine and James' child's name- AAAAAGHH! HELP! An expression of extreme terror came over me and I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Marley and Remus exchanged looks that plainly said, don't say anything.

Remus suddenly dashed up to his dormitory and returned with a heavy book. He opened it, flipped around, and finally said, "Aha!" Squinting at the book, he read, "To find a lost loved one recite the incantation Silastorio whilst picturing them in your head. The way forward shall then be clear."

"Well that sure is specific," said Marley.

"Did you say lost loved one?" I asked, gaping at Remus. "But he isn't our loved one."

"Yes, I did. And Lily, that is, I think, where you come in."

I stared for a few seconds, and then it hit me: he was suggesting that I was in love with James. I turned very pink and squeaked, "I don't think so." Actually...

"Well I do," replied Marley.

"And it can't hurt to try," added Remus, though I could tell he thought it would work.

I sighed and imagined James. It wasn't hard, because I did this a lot. Oh, the things dream-James and I did... Shut up, brain. "Silastorio!" Everything in the world blurred. I lurched to the ground. I tried to move but I couldn't. I turned around and saw that part was no longer blurry. I walked that way.

Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't understand them. I kept going and I think they followed me. Through a tapestry and into Hogsmeade, I went the only way I could. There was the post office… suddenly I was casting the spell "Ordthamus".

A loud bang sounded, followed by a bright blinding light to everyone except me. I darted into the building and ran behind the counter towards the rooms beyond. "James!" I called. I barged into the rooms quickly. Nothing in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, or sixth. There were only seven rooms. I hesitantly peeked into the seventh, hoping please please please, and-

There was no James. But the spell pushed me forward into the room and James' voice echoed from nowhere, "I love you, Lily."

I reached out to him. "I love you too, James," I cried desperately. He appeared in the far corner of the room, bound with ropes and a magical barrier. "Diffindo," I said as the ropes fell. "Perlagera." James stepped out and I kissed him.

We ran back to the castle together and I knew everything would be ok, at least for now.


End file.
